I should had listened to pa
journal entry number one january 14th 1856 I should had listened to pa when he told me the story of the witch that cursed his blade that sits in the corner of the barn. At first i thought he was just trying to scare me with one of his famous ghost stories but then he told me how it became cursed. He said that the witch came to try to take his horses, so he went and did what any body would do he grabbed his one and only blade and walked out to the barn and threatened to kill her if she even dared to touch one of the horses, for she to had a blade in her hand too . He said the witch started to mumble to herself and then started shouting at him. Thats when pa lost it he ran and stabbed her right in the heart and in her last dying breath she said ” whoever dare use this blade will suffer until the day they die ” and with that she slipped into the sleep from which no one wakes up from. I thought pa was just plane crazy at the end of that story so I decided to go out to the old barn once pa was asleep. As soon as I heard pa snoring in his bed I put on my shoes and walked outside. when got to the barn I picked up the blade that was right were pa said he left it when i picked it up and I felt a horrible pain in the hand that held the blade I just said to myself that it was just pa’s story getting all up in my head. I found a hay bail in front of pa’s winning horse so I had a go at it and through the blade at the bail. Nothing happened but more pain in the hand that held the blade. I just laughed at pa’s story and went back to bed. When i awoke the next morning I had a huge bump on my hand I put on my glove and went to work in the corn fields. I grabbed the blade that was left in the bail and ran into the fields as fast as I could so pa wouldn’t catch me. when I got home I put the blade back in the barn and went strait to bed. The pain in my hand began once again and I couldn’t handle it any more i lit a candle and looked at my had and saw it decaying away right before my eyes. I let out a scream and pa came running. I explained to pa what I did and what was going on and he just stared into the night sky. I smacked him across the face (which someone of my stature should never do to there father but this time i felt it was necessary ) once his gaze had cleared I showed him my decaying hand which is at this point was half bone half skin. pa didn’t know what to do but scold me for using the blade. After pa was done scolding me he started to cry and yell at himself for ever telling me that story. After he was done he wrapped up my hand in an old cloth and said to never undo it.To this day half of my body has decayed away including my legs and face i fear that the end is near for me and that i will soon be a bag of bones. I also fear this will be my last journal entry for the hand that I am writing with will soon be gone like the wind. I should had listened to pa. end of journal entry number one. ---- Author is unknown Category:Crappypasta Category:Jornel Category:Stupid is as the main character does Category:English Class Failure Category:DIALOGUE! Category:Wall of Text Category:Im died Category:Read by Zombie Horse